


i'm the best, but you can still stand on the court with me

by lavenderthe8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio's Birthday, M/M, One Shot, POV Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderthe8/pseuds/lavenderthe8
Summary: Hinata Shouyou falls in love easily. In his life, he expects to love things like his family and volleyball, but one thing he never expects is to fall in love with is Kageyama Tobio.He still wouldn't trade it for the world, though.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	i'm the best, but you can still stand on the court with me

To Hinata Shouyou, falling in love had always come easily. His first love was his mother, and more specifically, her cooking. After long school days that seemed to never end he would ride his bike back home to find his mother in the kitchen, humming to herself and tending to Natsu as she prepared their dinner. Shouyou was always quick to see if she needed help, and his mother would smile and ask him to stir something or chop some vegetables. Moments like these were so simple, but Shouyou made sure to tuck away every memory he spent in that kitchen. His favorite days were when his mother would tell stories about her life when she was little. It was rare that she did so. Usually she was just intent to listen to Shouyou as he talked about his day, but sometimes when Shouyou had run out of things to say, she would begin to talk about her childhood friends, and her parents, and sometimes even Shouyou's father. He treated every story like a gift, and these too were tucked away into his memory. 

His second love was volleyball. From the day that he watched the Little Giant play, it was like a switch had flipped in his mind, and now Hinata had something to work towards. He had set a goal, almost as unattainable as touching the sun that set behind the mountains, but Hinata was not one to give up. One day, he would get there, and he would climb that mountain and be the best in the world. In his mind, all he had to do was work hard. That next year, he joined the volleyball club at his school. His excitement was unmatched by his classmates, but it didn't discourage him. It was slightly disappointing to be the only member in the club, but Hinata tried to practice as much as he could, spending every spare second passing the ball to himself, or hitting spikes against the wall. He lacked instruction, but he had enough enthusiasm to reach his goal, even if he had to do it himself. 

Finally, in his last year of junior high he had a team. It was last minute, and none of them were prepared. They hadn't ever even played together, but Hinata wasn't nervous. He wasn't nervous when his team stepped inside and he saw the court for the first time. He was excited, because finally he was here on a real court with a real team going to play a real game. He really wasn't nervous, that was until Hinata saw him, the "King of the Court." He was as indifferent as he was intimidating, and as he passed Hinata, the small boy could no longer deny how nervous he really felt. He ran to the bathroom, only to have a run in with the King himself, Kageyama Tobio. He was rude, belittling Hinata about his height, and Hinata fought back, telling the stuck up setter that he could jump, and that he would take down any opponent in his path. Kageyama scoffed and walked away, but not before proclaiming that he would be the one to stand on the court the longest. From that day foward, beating Kageyama Tobio just became another objective to add on the end of his goal. He would beat Kageyama Tobio, and he would stand at the top and show everyone just how worthy he was to be there. 

His first game didn't go as planned, nor did the start of his high school volleyball career. Of course Kageyama Tobio would go to Karasuno. He called Hinata names, taunted him for his lack of skill, and refused to toss to him. It was more frustrating than Hinata let on, but nothing could turn him away from volleyball. He loved it too much and Hinata knew that he belonged on the court. Every day after school that he spent training would one day make Hinata successful. 

The day that Kageyama tossed to him for the first time was a moment that Hinata would never forget. It was etched in his mind, like a picture drawn in permanent ink. When he hit the toss, or really, when he hit Kageyama's toss, it was like Hinata fell in love with volleyball all over again. For the first time, Hinata had someone to work beside him. He knew that Kageyama would always be there to push him just a little farther. Each moment that they spent on the court motivated Hinata just a little bit more. Hinata knew that no matter what, Kageyama would never back down to him or his challenge. This made him Hinata's fiercest opponent, but also his greatest ally. Kageyama shared his thirst for victory and his love for the sport. Kageyama quickly became someone that pushed Hinata to do better, on and off the court. Although, somewhere along the line, he became much more than that. 

For Hinata Shouyou, falling in love with Kageyama Tobio had come easily. So easily, that when Hinata finally realized that his feelings for the setter had blossomed into something more than friendship, Hinata wasn’t surprised. In fact, Hinata wondered how it took him so long to figure it out in the first place. 

"Bakayama." 

He bowed his head and frowned at the nickname. To Hinata, it almost looked as if he were pouting, and the red head scooted down in his seat to try and catch Kageyama's line of sight. 

"Shut up, dumbass." Kageyama pushed Hinata away lightly, which caused him to flop back against the couch and cry out in mock-hurt. 

"I'm wounded!" He threw an arm over his eyes and reached toward Kageyama with the other. "Cruel Kageyama." Kageyama slapped his hand away, and Hinata giggled from his position on the couch. "Really though," Hinata sat up so that he was face to face with his friend. "Why are you so upset."

"Dumbass I'm not upset!" His tone increased in volume, which led Hinata to believe that he really was upset. Kageyama still wasn't looking at him, almost like he was nervous about being here with Hinata. His eyes would catch Hinata's for a few seconds before sliding away to stare at something in the distance. He fiddled with the small package in his hands, crinkling the wrapping paper and then smoothing it down again with his fingers. After a few seconds, Hinata tentatively reached out and placed a hand atop Kageyama's. The crinkling stilled, and Kageyama took a small breath and looked at Hinata with his deep blue eyes. Hinata stared back wordlessly, still not removing his hand from it's position on Kageyama's own. 

"I'm not upset," he said, softer this time. Hinata nodded, his orange locks bouncing with the movement. "I told you not to get me anything." 

"Bakayama, it's your birthday! Of course I had to get you something!" 

"Not so loud, stupid. You'll wake up my parents." Hinata quickly apologized, but still beamed up at Kageyama and motioned to the present.

The taller boy rolled his eyes, and began to tear the wrapping off to reveal a small velvet box. 

"You got me jewelry?" He asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at Hinata, who was getting slightly irritated at how long it was taking Kageyama to actually open his gift. With minimal grumbling, Kageyama finally opened the box to find a pendant inside. 

"It's supposed to go on your necklace, see?" Hinata pointed to the gold chain that sat around Kageyama's neck. He had gotten it their second year when his family had taken a short vacation to Tokyo for his father's business trip. He wore it everywhere after that, except when he was on the court. Hinata was so jealous, and for about a week straight after Kageyama started wearing it, Hinata had to consciously drag his eyes away from the piece of metal. One day, he even told Kageyama that the necklace "suited him perfectly," and that he "was going to buy one too so that they could match." All this achieved was getting Kageyama so flustered that he couldn't respond, and a couple of odd glances and snickers from the rest of their teammates. 

"Do you like it?" Hinata asked, almost hesitantly. He thought about getting the pendant for awhile, debating if it was a good idea or not. He watched Kageyama's eyes as he picked up the small charm from the box and turned it over in his fingers. 

"Number ten?" 

Hinata blushed. The pendant he chose was gold, just like Kageyama's necklace. On the front, it had a volleyball engraved into it, and on the back was the number ten. "It's to remember me." Kageyama eyed him from under his fringe. "Like after school and stuff! I don't know what's gonna happen, but I just want you to always remember your promise." 

"I wouldn't forget, dumbass." The insult was said fondly, in a way that made Hinata's heart quench. It was then that he realized something that he should have realized a long time ago. Hinata Shouyou was in love with Kageyama Tobio. 

The rest of the night was spent eating candy and watching bad horror movies on the television. Hinata didn't speak a word about his newfound discovery, but he felt happy. As the movie droned on about the main character's backstory, Hinata thought back on all of the accidental touches, the shared milk cartons, the movie marathons, and their time on the court. Of course he was in love with Kageyama Tobio. How could he not be? Kageyama was beautiful and brilliant and he believed in Hinata. Hinata thought that maybe there was a chance that Kageyama could love him too.

As they began to wrap up the movie and get ready for bed, Hinata was brainstorming ideas about how to confess his feelings. He was lost in thought up until the moment that Kageyama interrupted and spoke for the first time in awhile.

"I have something for you, for Christmas." 

"Oh, what is it?" 

Kageyama huffed. "It's a surprise, obviously." 

"So mysterious, Kageyama. But I can't wait to see what it is. I doubt your gift giving skills are better than mine." 

Christmas came, and the city was dusted with snow. It was cold outside, but yet not the kind of cold that left you chilled to the bone if you spent more than five minutes outside your house. Kageyama took Hinata to a park late that night. Both boys were bundled up in layers of jackets and hats and scarves, and as they walked around the park in mostly silence, Hinata just took in the moment. Finally, they stopped in front of a park bench, and Kageyama handed Hinata a poorly wrapped Christmas present. 

"I had to wrap it myself," Kageyama stated, as if it weren't very obvious by looking at the gift.

"Wow, Bakeyama, I wouldn't have noticed." Kageyama pushed Hinata's hat down over his eyes.

"Shut up and open it." 

Hinata huffed out a laugh, but listened to Kageyama as he tore the paper open. It was a box about the size of his hand, and it wasn't very heavy. With a gloved hand, Hinata took the top off of the box, only to be amazed by what he saw.

"Your necklace?" He looked up at Kageyama with wide eyes, not believing what he was seeing.

Kageyama snorted. "Not mine." With some struggling, he finally managed to unzip his jacket enough so that he could pull out his own gold chain, now with Hinata's pendant hanging from it. "It's yours. I know how much you like mine, and you did say once that you wanted to match with me, so there." Kageyama's head turned away in the middle of his sentence, obviously a bit embarrassed about giving such a meaningful gift. 

"Thank you," Hinata said softly. He began to take his gloves off, flexing his hands a bit as they met the cold air, and picked up the chain from the box. Kageyama was watching him intently now, silently observing the way Hinata tried to unclasp the chain from itself. After the fourth try, Kageyama was fed up with Hinata's attempts, and he took his hands out of his pockets and grabbed the gold chan from the smaller boy. 

"Hey-" 

"Let me help. You'll never be able to do it by yourself." 

Much to Hinata's annoyance, Kageyama was able to get the necklace apart on his first try, and as he slid his arms around Hinata's neck, Hinata tilted his head up slightly to look at Kageyama as he concentrated. 

"Why are you staring?" 

Hinata grabbed at Kageyama's coat with both hands and pulled him down to kiss him. It was awkward and sort of uncomfortable for Hinata, who had to stand on his tippy toes because Kageyama was still standing straight, completely caught off guard by what had just happened. The kiss lasted maybe three seconds before Hinata realized what he had done. He let go of Kageyama's jacket and placed a hand over his mouth. 

"I'm sorry," he began to say, before Kageyama grabbed Hinata's shoulders and leaned down to kiss him. It lasted longer than Hinata's had, and the red head let himself melt into Kageyama's kiss. When he pulled away, he looked straight into Hinata's eyes and just stared, like he was trying to memorize this moment. Hinata did the same. 

The boys walked home hand in hand, the smaller boy swinging their arms playfully as he talked about everything and nothing under the moonlight. 

When they reached Hinata's house, Kageyama stopped him before they went inside to lean down and kiss Hinata again. When Kageyama pulled away this time, Hinata couldn't help but chuckle brightly at his best friend. 

Hinata Shouyou's third and final love was Kageyama Tobio, and one day, he knew that they would stand at the top together.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! thank you so much for reading this far. this is my first ever fic, but i'm excited to share it with you guys. remember to grab something to eat and drink some water. take care of yourselves!
> 
> ~all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated !~


End file.
